


Emu's Secret

by trextyrano



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Emu is FTM transgender, FTM Trans, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trextyrano/pseuds/trextyrano
Summary: Emu sering sekali kesulitan bernapas seperti ada sesuatu yang mengikat dadanya begitu erat.Hal itu yang memancing rasa penasaran Hiiro.
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 2





	Emu's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Masih baru dalam membuat fanfic BL, jadi kalau ada kekurangan, harap dimaklumi.

Hiiro memperhatikan kondisi Emu.

Terlihat kalau Emu seringkali kesulitan bernapas setiap kali dia berhasil mengalahkan bugster. Setiap kali dia menanyakan hal itu padanya, Emu tidak menjawabnya dan memilih untuk mengatakan hal lain untuk menghindari pertanyaan itu.

Terlebih lagi, Emu juga sering ke kamar mandi sampai lebih dari tiga kali.

Hiiro memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal itu sekali lagi pada Emu, untuk memastikan.

"Magang, aku ingin bertanya padamu, kenapa kau seringkali kesulitan bernapas? Apa kau memiliki masalah dengan....,"  
"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hiiro-san. Hiiro-san jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku," Emu hanya menjawab pertanyaan Hiiro walau Hiiro belum selesai berbicara.

"Piip, Piip!"

"Ada serangan bugster! Maaf, Hiiro-san. Tapi kita akan bicara lagi lain kali," Emu segera melesat pergi ke lokasi kejadian.

"Dia benar-benar menyembunyikan sesuatu," batin Hiiro.

Karena Emu yang tidak mau jujur mengenai kondisinya, Hiiro memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal itu pada Kiriya karena dia tahu dokter forensik itu berteman dekat dengan Emu.

"Dokter forensik."

"Ah, Hiiro. Ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Aku sering melihat Emu kesulitan bernapas setiap kali dia berhasil mengalahkan bugster. Apa kau tahu masalah yang dia alami?"

Seketika ekspresi Kiriya berubah ketika mendengar pertanyaan Hiiro. Dia berpikir untuk berbohong pada Hiiro.

" Mungkin Emu hanya kelelahan saja. Kau tahu kan melawan bugster itu sangat menguras tenaga. "  
"Tapi aku juga melihatnya mengalami hal serupa ketika dia bekerja di rumah sakit. Aku yakin dia pasti memiliki masalah yang berhubungan dengan pernapasannya, kan?"

Kali ini Kiriya tidak bisa mengelak. Hiiro yang dingin dan cuek ternyata benar-benar mengamat perilaku Emu dengan cermat.  
Kiriya tidak punya pilihan lain, tapi memberi Hiiro jawaban mengenai masalah Emu.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan beritahukan ini pada orang lain. Nanti Emu bisa mengalami dysphoria."  
"Dysphoria? Jadi maksudmu ..., Emu...,"  
"Sst, jangan keras-keras. Biar aku bisikan itu padamu," kata Kiriya.

Kiriya lalu membisikkan sesuatu kepada Hiiro. Hiiro pun mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Emu sembunyikan.  
"Begitu, sekarang semuanya masuk akal."

Sore itu di CR,

"Emu, bisa bicara sebentar?"  
"Ah, ada apa, Hiiro-san?"  
"Ikuti aku."

Emu pun menuruti perintah Hiiro dan mengikutinya ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Hiiro memastikan tidak ada orang lain selain dia dan juga Emu.

"Hiiro-san, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Emu penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Hiiro.  
Hiiro menghela napasnya dan memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Emu, kau seorang transgender?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Hiiro membuat wajah Emu menjadi pucat.

"Darimana kau tahu? Oh, Kiriya-san yang memberitahumu."

"Emu, aku terus mengamati perilakumu akhir-akhir ini. Kau selalu kesulitan bernapas bahkan di tempat kerja. Dan alasan kau sering ke kamar mandi adalah kau sebenarnya memakai perban agar dadamu terlihat rata, kan?"

Kali ini Emu tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Hiiro benar-benar sudah tahu mengenai rahasianya yang sebenarnya tidak mau dia ungkit.

Emu merasa lebih baik dia mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Hiiro.

"Itu benar, Hiiro. Aku seorang transgender. Nama lahirku sebenarnya Hojo Sakura sebelum akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengganti namaku menjadi Hojo Emu," Emu pun mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Hiiro.  
"Maaf kalau aku tidak jujur padamu, Hiiro. Aku takut kalau kau akan membenciku karena aku transgender. Ayahku membenciku karena aku transgender, meskipun ibuku tidak mempermasalahkan itu karena itu memang pilihanku."

Tiba-tiba Hiiro langsung memeluk Emu.  
"Itu bukan masalah kalau kau transgender. Kau adalah junior ku dan itu juga merupakan pilihanmu. Bukan masalah apa gendermu, kau adalah dirimu, Emu," kata-kata Hiiro benar-benar menyentuh hati Emu. Emu pun membalas pelukan Hiiro.

"Terimakasih, Hiiro-san. Karena kau peduli padaku."  
"Omong-omong, bagaimana kalau kita mulai mencari binder untukmu?"  
"Eh?" Emu merasa heran.   
"Kau harus memakai chest binder mulai sekarang. Jangan pernah pakai perban lagi untuk meratakan dadamu. Aku sebenarnya khawatir kalau tulang rusukmu patah ketika kau melawan bugster," kata Hiiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Dari author: Akhirnya kepikiran juga untuk bikin fanfic ini. Meski saya masih baru untuk bikin fanfic BL, tapi saya putuskan untuk menuliskan ini.   
> Dari sekian fanfic, sepertinya baru saya yang kepikiran bikin fanfic trans!Emu karena kebanyakan fanfic pasti adanya female!Emu atau fanfic yaoi yang biasa. Akhirnya saya bikin fanfic trans!Emu mumpung masih bulan Juni a.k.a Pride Month.   
> Jujur saja, sebenarnya author juga FTM trans alias female-to-male trans, tapi masih belum mengubah identitas di surat identitas resmi dan belum mengambil hormon replacement therapy, juga masih belum punya uang untuk operasi transgender.   
> Author sendiri juga sering pakai chest binder, kadang pakai tape binder.


End file.
